Auto de Filodemo
Feito por Luís de Camões, em que entram as figuras seguintes: Filodemo, Vilardo, seu moço, Dionisa, Solina, sua moça, Venadoro, monteiro, um pastor Doriano. amigo de Filodemo, um Bobo, filho do pastor, Florimena, pastora, Dom Lusidardo, pai de Venadoro, três Pastores bailando, Doloroso, amigo de Vilardo Argumento do Auto Um fidalgo português, que a caso andava nos Reinos de Dinamarca, como por largos amores e maiores serviços tivesse alcançado o amor de üa filha del Rei, foi lhe necessário fugir com ela em üa galé, por quanto havia dias que a tinha prenhe; e de feito, sendo chegados à costa de Espanha, onde ele era Senhor de grande património, armou-se-lhe grande tromenta, que, sem nenhum remédio dando a galé à costa, se perderam todos miseravelmente, senão a Princesa, que em üa tábua foi à praia; a qual, como chegasse o tempo de seu parto, junto de üa fonte pariu duas crianças, macho e fêmea; e não tardou muito que um pastor castelhano, que naquelas partes morava, ouvindo os tenros gritos dos meninos, Ihe acudiu a tempo que a mãe já tinha espirado. Crecidas, enfim, as crianças debaixo da humanidade e criação daquele Pastor, o macho, que Filodemo se chamou à vontade de quem os bautizara, levado da natural inclinação, deixando o campo, se foi pera a Cidade, aonde por músico e discreto valeu muito em casa de Dom Lusidardo, irmão de seu Pai, a quem muitos anos serviu sem saber o parentesco que entre ambos havia. E como de seu Pai não tivesse herdado mais que os altos espritos, namorou se de Dionisa, filha de seu Senhor e Tio, que, incitada ao que por suas obras e boas partes merecia, ou porque elas nada enjeitam, Ihe não queria mal. Aconteceu mais que Venadoro, filho de Dom Lusidardo, mancebo fragueiro e muito dado ao exercício da caça, andando um dia no campo após um cervo, se perdeu dos seus; e indo dar em üa fonte, onde estava Florimena, irmã de Filodemo, que assim Ihe puseram o nome, enchendo üa talha de água, se perdeu de amores por ela, que se não soube dar a conselho, nem partir se donde ela estava, até que seu Pai o não foi buscar. O qual, informado pelo pastor que a criara (que era homem sábio na arte mágica) de como a achara e como a criara, não teve por mal de casar a Filodemo com Dionisa, sua filha, e prima de Filodemo, e a Venadoro, seu filho, com Florimena, sua sobrinha, irmã de Filodemo, pastor, e também pela muita renda que tinha que de seu Pai ficara, de que eles eram verdadeiros herdeiros. E das mais particularidades da Comédia, fará menção o Auto, que é, o seguinte: Entra logo Filodemo e um seu moço Vilardo Filodemo: :Vilardo, Moço: :Ei lo vai Filodemo: :Falai eramá, falai, :e sai cá pera a sala. :O vilão como se cala! Moço: :Pois, Senhor, saio a meu pai, :que quando dorme não fala. Filodemo: :Trazei cá üa cadeira. :Ouvis, vilão? Moço: ::Senhor, sim. ::Se m'ela não traz a mim, ::vejo lh'eu ruim maneira. Filodemo: :Acabai, vilão ruim. :Que moço pera servir :quem tem as tristezas minhas! :Quem pudesse assi dormir! Moço: :Senhor, nestas menhãzinhas :não há i senão cair:por demais é trabalhar, :qu'este sono se me ausente. Filodemo: :Porquê ? Moço: :Porque há de assentar :que se não for com pão quente, :não há de desaferrar. Filodemo: :Ora i pelo que vos mando, :vilão feito de formento. :Triste do que vive amando :sem ter outro mantimento, :com qu'estê fantesiando! :Só üa cousa me desculpa :deste cuidado que sigo:ser de tamanho perigo, :que cuido que a mesma culpa :me fica sendo castigo. :Vem o moço, e assenta se na cadeira :Filodemo, e diz, avante Filodemo: :Ora quero praticar :só comigo um pouco aqui, :que despois que me perdi, :desejo de me tomar :estreita conta de mi. :Vai pera fora, Vilardo. :Torna cá: vai me saber :se se quer já lá erguer :o senhor Dom Lusidardo, :e vem mo logo dizer. :(Vai se o Moço:) :Ora bem, minha ousadia! :Sem asas, pouco segura, :quem vos deu tanta valia, :que subais a fantesia :onde não sobe ventura? :Por ventura eu não naci :no mato, sem mais valer :qu'o gado ao pasto trazer? :Pois donde me veio a mi :saber me tão bem perder? :Eu , nacido antre pastares :fui trazido dos currais, :e d' antre meus naturais :pera casa dos Senhores, :donde vima valer mais . :Agora logo tão cedo :quis mostrar a condição :de rústico e de vilão! :Dando me ventura o dedo, :lhe quero tomar a mão! :Mas oh! qu'isto não é assi, :nem são vilãos meus cuidados, :como eu deles entendi; :mas antes, de sublimados :os não posso crer de mi. :Porque como hei eu de crer :que me faça minha estrela :tão alta pena sofrer, :que somente pola ter :mereço a glória dela, :senão se amor, d'atentado, :porque me não queixe dele, :tem por ventura ordenado :que mereça o meu cuidado, :só por ter cuidado nele ? :Vem o moço e diz:O senhor Dom Lusidardo :dorme com todo contento, :e ele com o pensamento :quer estar fazendo alardo :de castelinhos de vento :Pois tão cedo se vestiu, :com seu dano se conforme, :pesar de quem me pariu, :ainda o sol não saiu, :se vem à mão, também dorme. :Ele quer se levantar :assi pela menhãzinha? :Pois quero o desenganar:que «por muito madrugar :não amanhece mais asinha». Filodemo: :Traze me a viola cá. Moço: :Voto a tal que me vou rindo. :Senhor, também dormirá. Filodemo: :Traze, moço. Moço: :Sim, virá, :se não estiver dormindo. Filodemo: :Ora i polo que vos mando:não gracejeis. :Eis me vou:pois, posar de São Fernando, :por ventura sou eu grou? :Sempre hei d' estar vigiando? :Vai se o moço e diz Filodemo: :Ah Senhora, que podeis :ser remédio do que peno; :quão mal ora cuidareis :que viveis e que cabeis :num coração tão pequeno! :Se vos fosse apresentado :este tromento em que vivo :creríeis que foi ousado :em este vosso criado :tornar se vosso catigo. :Vem o moço e traz a viola Moço: :Ora eu creio, se é verdade :que estou de todo acordado, :que meu amo é namorado; :e a mim dá me na vontade :que anda um pouco abalado. :E se tal é, eu daria :por conhecer a donzela :a ração d'hoje este dia, :porque a desenganaria, :somente por ter dó dela. :Havia lhe de perguntar:Senhora, de que comeis? :se comeis d'ouvir cantar, :de falar bem, de trovar, :em boa hora casareis. :Porém se vós comeis pão, :tende, Senhora, resguardo, :que eis aqui está Vilardo, :que é um camaleão; :por isso vós fazei fardo. :E se vós sois das gamenhas :e houverdes d'atentar :por mais que por manducar, :«Mi cama son duras penas, :mi dormir siempre velar». :A viola, Senhor, vem :sem primas, nem derradeiras. :Mas sabe o que lhe convém? :Se quer, Senhor, tanger bem, :há de haver mister terceiras. :E se estas cantigas vossas :não forem pera escutar, :e não quiserdes espirar, :há mister cordas mais grossas, :porque não possam quebrar. Filodemo: :Vai pera fora. Moço: :Já venho. Filodemo: :Qu'eu só desta fantesia :me sostenho e me mantenho. Moço: :Camanha vista que tenho, :que vejo à estrela no dia! :Vai se Vilardo e canta Filodemo: :«Adó sube el pensamiento, :sería una gloria inmensa :si allá fuese quien lo piensa». :Fala:Qual espírito divino :me fará a mim sabedor, :pois que tão alto imagino, :deste meu mal, se é amor, :se por dita desatino? :Se é amor, diga me qual :pode ser seu fundamento, :ou qual é seu natural :ou porque empregou tão mal :um tão alto pensamento. :Se é doudice, como em tudo :a vida me abrasa e queima, :ou quem viu num peito rudo :desatino tão sesudo, :que toma tão doce teima! :Ah senhora Dionisa, :onde a natureza humana :se mostrou tão soberana, :que o que vós valeis me avisa, :e o qu'eu peno m'engana. :Vem Solina, moça, e diz Solina: :Tomado estais vós agora, :Senhor, com o furto nas mãos. Filodemo: :Solina, minha Senhora, :quantos pensamentos vãos :me ouviries lançar fora! Solina: :Oh senhor, e quão bem que soa :o tanger de quando em quando! :Bem sei eu üa pessoa, :que há bem üa hora boa, :que vos está escutando. Filodemo: :Por vida vossa, zombais? :Quem é? quereis mo dizer? Solina: :Não no haveis vós de saber, :bofé, se me não peitais. Filodemo: :Dar vos hei quanto tiver, :pera tais tempos como estes. :Quem tivera üa voz dos Céus, :pois escutar me quisestes. Solina: :Assi pareça eu a Deus, :como lhe vós parecestes. Filodemo: :A senhora Dionisa :quer se já alevantar? Solina: :Assi me veja eu casar, :como despida em camisa :se ergueu por vos escutar. Filodemo: :Em camisa levantada! :Tão ditosa é minha estrela, :ou mo dizeis refalsada? Solina: :Pois bem me defendeu ela :que vos não dissesse nada. Filodemo: :Se pena de tantos anos :merecer algum favor, :pera curar de meus danos :fartai me desses enganos, :que não quero mais do amor. Solina: :Agora quero eu falar :neste caso com mais tento; :quero agora perguntar:e de siso is vós tomar :um tão alto pensamento? :Certo é muita maravilha, :se vós isto não sentis :bem. Vós como não caís :que Dionisa que é filha :do Senhor a quem servis? :Como? Vós não atentais :dos grandes de que é pedida? :Peço vos que me digais :qual é o fim que esperais :neste caso, em vossa vida. :Que razão boa, ou que cor :podeis dar a esta afeição? :Dizei me vossa tenção. Filodemo: :Onde vistes vós amor :que se guie por razão? :e quereis saber de mim :que fim, ou de que teor :pretendo em minha dor, :se eu neste amor quero fim, :sem fim me atromente amor. :Mas com glória fingida :pretendeis de m'enganar, :por assi mal me tratar:assi que me dais a vida :somente por me matar. Solina: :Eu vos digo a verdade. Filodemo: :Da verdade fujo eu, :porque só amor me deu :pena de tal calidade, :que assaz me custa do meu. Solina: :Folgo muito de saber :que sais amante tão fino. Filodemo: :Pois mais vos quero dizer, :que às vezes no que imagino :não ouso de m'estender. :Na hora que imaginei :na causa de meu tormento, :tamanha glória levei, :que por onças desejei :de lograr o pensamento. Solina: :Se me vós a mim jurardes :de me terdes em segredo :üa causa... mas hei medo :de logo tudo cantardes. Filodemo: :A quem? Solina: :Àquele enxovedo. Filodemo: :Qual ? Solina: :Aquele mau pesar, :que ontem convosco ia. :Quem se fosse em vós fiar! :O que vos disse o outro dia, :tudo lhe fostes contar. Filodemo: :Que lhe contei? Solina: :Já lhe esquece? Filodemo: :Por certo qu'estou remoto. Solina: :Hi, que sois um cesto roto. Filodemo: :Esse homem tudo merece. Solina: :Vós sois muito seu devoto. Filodemo: :Senhora, não hajais medo; :contai m'isso, e far m'hei mudo. Solina: :Senhor, o homem sesudo, :se em tais cousas tem segredo, :saiba que alcançará tudo, :A senhora Dionisa :crede que mal vos não quer. :Não vos posso mais dizer. :Isto tende por baliza :com que vos saibais reger, :que em mulheres, se atentais, :o querer está visível:e se bem vos governais, :não desespereis do mais, :porque, enfim, tudo é possível. Filodemo: :Senhora, pode isso ser? Solina: :Si, que tudo o mundo tem, :olhai não no saiba alguém. Filodemo: :E que maneira hei de ter :pera em mim ter tanto bem? Solina: :Vós, Senhor, o sabereis; :e já que vos descobri :tamanho segredo aqui, :üa mercê me fareis :em que me vai muito a mi. Filodemo: :Senhora, a tudo me obrigo :quanto for em minha mão. Solina: :Pois dizei a vosso amigo :que não gaste tempo em vão, :nem queira amores comigo, :porque eu tenho parentes, :que me podem bem casar; :e mais que não quero andar :agora em boca de gentes :a quem s'ele vai gabar. Filodemo: :Senhora, mal conheceis :o que vos quer Duriano; :sabei, se o não sabeis, :que em sua alma sente o dano :do pouco que lhe quereis; :e que outra cousa não quer, :que ter vos sempre servida. Solina: :Pola sua negra vida, :isso havia eu bem mister. Filodemo: :Vós sois desagradecida? Solina: :Si, que tudo são enganos :em tudo quanto falais. Filodemo: :Não quero que me creais:crede o tempo, que há dous anos :que vos serve, e inda mais. Solina: :Senhor, bem sei que m'engano; :mas a vós, como a irmão, :descubro este coração:sabei que a Duriano :tenho sobeja afeição. :Olhai que lhe não digais :isto que vos aqui digo. Filodemo: :Senhora, mal me tratais:inda que sou seu amigo, :sabei que vosso sou mais. Solina: :E já que vos confessei :aquestas fraquezas minhas, :que há tanto que de mim sei, :fazei vós nas causas minhas :o qu'eu nas vossas farei. Filodemo: :Vós enxergareis, Senhora, :o qu'eu por vós sei fazer. Solina: :Como me deixo esquecer! :Aqui estivera agora :falando té anoutecer. :Vou me, e olhai quanto val :o que passou antre nós. Filodemo: :E porque vos ides vós? Solina: :Porque parece já mal :estar aqui ambos sós. :E mais vou vestir agora :a quem vos dá tão má vida. :Ficai vos, Senhor, embora. Filodemo: :E porque vos ides vós? Solina: :Porque parece já mal :estar aqui ambos sós. :E mais vou vestir agora :a quem vos dá tão má vida. :Ficai vos, Senhor, embora. Filodemo: :Nessa ide vós, Senhora, :que já vos tenho entendida. :Vai se Solina e diz Filodemo Filodemo: :Ora se pode isto ser :do qu' esta moça me avisa, :que a senhora Dionisa, :por me ouvir, se fosse erguer :da sua cama em camisa! :E diz que mal me não quer, :Não queria maior glória; :mas o que mais posso crer, :que nem pera lhe esquecer :lhe passo pela memória. :Mas ter Solina também :em Duriano o intento :é levar me a lenha o vento, :porque s’ela lhe quer bem, :pera bem vai meu tormento. :Mas foi se este homem perder :neste tempo, de maneira, :por üa mulher solteira, :que não me atrevo a fazer :que um pequeno bem lhe queira. :Porém far lh’ei um partido, :porqu'ela não se querele, :que se mostre seu perdido, :inda que seja fingido, :como lh' outrem faz a ele. :E já que me satisfaz, :e tanto nisto se alcança, :dê lhe fingida esperança:do mal que lhe outrem faz, :tomará nela vingança. :Vai se Filodemo e vem Vilardo Moço: :Ora boa está a cilada :de meu amo com sua ama, :que se levantou da cama :por ouvi lo! Está tomada, :assi a tome má trama. :E mais crede que quem canta :ainda descantará. :E quem do leito onde está, :por ouvi lo se levanta, :mor desatino fará. :Quem havia de cuidar :que dama formosa e bela :saltasse o demónio nela, :pera a fazer namorar :de quem não é igual dela? :Que me dizeis a Solina? :como se faz Celestina, :que por não lhe haver enveja :também pera si deseja :o que o desejo lh' ensina! :Crede que se me alvoroço, :que a hei de tomar por dama; :e não será grão destroço, :pois o amo quer a ama, :que à moça queira o moço. :Vou me, que vejo lá vir :Venadoro, apercebido :pera a caça se partir; :e voto a tal, que é partido :pera ver e pera ouvir. :Que é razão justa e rasa :que seu folgar se desconte :em quem arde como brasa; :que se vai caçar ao monte, :fique outrem caçando em casa. :Vai se Vilardo e entra Venadoro Venadoro: :Aprovada antigamente :foi, e muito de louvar, :a ocupação do caçar, :e da mais antiga gente :havida por singular. :É o mais contrário ofício :que tem a ociosidade, :mãe de todo o bruto vício. :Por este limpo exercício :se reserva a castidade. :Este dos grandes Senhores :foi sempre muito estimado; :e é grande parte do estado :ter monteiros, caçadores, :como ofício que é prezado. :Pois logo por que razão :a meu pai há de pesar :de me ver ir a caçar? :E tão boa ocupação :que mal me pode causar? :Vem o Monteiro e diz Monteiro: :Senhor, venho alvoroçado, :e mais com muita razão. Venadoro: :Como assi? Monteiro: :Que me é chegado :mais estremado cão, :que nunca caçou veado. :Vejamos que me há de dar. Venadoro: :Dar vos hei quanto tiver; :mas há-se d'exprimentar, :pera se poder julgar :as manhas que pode ter. Monteiro: :Pode assentar qu'este cão, :que tem das manhas a chave:bem feito em admiração, :pois em ligeiro é üa ave, :em cometer, um leão. :Com porcos, maravilhoso, :com veados, estrumado. :Sobeja lhe o ser manhoso. Venadoro: :Pois eu ando desejoso :l'irmos matar um veado. Monteiro: :Pois, Senhor, como não vai? Venadoro: :Vamos, e vós mui ligeiro :o necessário ordenai:qu' eu quero chegar primeiro :pedir licença a meu pai. :Vão se e vem Duriano e diz Duriano: :Pois não creio eu em Sam Pisco do pau, se hei de pôr pé em ramo verde, té :lhe dar trezentos açoutes. Despois te ter gastado perto de trezentos cruzados com :ela, porque logo lhe não mandei o cetim pera as mangas, fez de mim mangas ao :demo. Não desejo eu de saber senão qual é o galante que me sucedeu; que se vo lo :eu colho a balravento, eu lhe farei botar ao mar quantas esperanças lhe a fortuna :tem cortado à minha custa. Ora tenho assentado, que amor destas anda co dinheiro, :como a maré co a lua: bolsa cheia, amor em águas vivas; mas se vaza, vereis :espraiar este engano, e deixar em seco quantos gostos andavam como o peixe :n'água. :Entra Filodemo e diz'Filodemo': :Olá, cá sois vós ? Pois agora ia eu bater essas montas, para ver se me :saíeis de algüa, porque quem vos quiser achar, é necessário que vos tire como üa :alma. Duriano: :Oh maravilhosa pessoa! Vós é certo que vos prezais de mais certo em casa, :que pinheiro em porta de taverna; e trazeis, se vem à mão, os pensamentos cos :focinhos quebrados de caírem onde vós sabeis. Pois sabeis, senhor Filodemo, quais :são os que me matam: uns muito bem almofadados que, com dois ceitis, fendem a :anca pelo meio, e se prezam de brandos na conversação, e de falarem pouco e :sempre consigo, dizendo que não darão meia hora de triste pelo tesouro de Veneza; :e gabam mais Garcilaso que Boscão; e ambos lhe saem das mãos virgens; e tudo :isto por vos meterem em consciência que se não achou pera mais o Grão Capitão :Gonçalo Fernandes. Ora, pois, desengano vos que a mor raparia do mundo foram :altos espritos e eu não trocarei duas pescoçadas da minha, etc., despois de ter feito :a trosquia a um frasco, e falar me por tu e fingir se me bêbada, porque o não pareça, :por quantos Sonetos estão escritos polos troncos das árvores do Vale Luso, nem por :quantas madamas Lauras vós idolatrais. Filodemo: :Tá, tá! não vades avante, que vos perdeis. Duriano: :Aposto que adivinho o que quereis fizer ? Filodemo: :Quê ? Duriano: :Que se me não acudíeis com batel, que me ia meus passos contados a :herege de amor. Filodemo: :Oh que certeza tamanho, o muito pecador não se conhecer por esse! Duriano: :Mas oh que certeza maior, de muito enganado, esperar em sua opinião! Mas :tornando a nosso porpósito, que é o pera que me buscais, que se é causa de vossa :saúde, tudo farei? Filodemo: :Como templará el destemplado' Quem poderá dar o que não tem, senhor :Duriano ? Eu quero vos deixar comer tudo; não pode ser que a natureza não faça :em vós o que a razão não pode; o caso é este, dir vo lo hei; porém é necessário que :primeiro vos limpeis como marmelo, e que ajunteis para um canto de casa todos :esses maus pensamentos, porque, segundo andais mal avinhado, danareis tudo :aquilo que agora lançarem em vós. Já vos dei conta da pouca que tenha com toda a :outra cousa que não é servir a senhora Dionisa; e posto que a desigualdade dos :estados o não consinta eu não pertendo dela mais que o não pretender dela nada, :porque o que lhe quero consigo mesmo se paga, que este meu amor é como a ave :Fénix, que de si só nace, e não de outro nenhum interesse. Duriano: :Bem praticada está isso, mas dias há que eu não creio em sonhos. Filodemo: :Porquê ? Duriano: :Eu vo lo direi: porque todos vós outros, os que amais pela passiva, dizei' que :o amor fino como melão, não há de querer mais de sua dama que amá la; e virá logo :o vosso Petrarca, e vosso Petro Bembo, ateado a trezentos Platões, mais çafado :que as luvas d' um pajem d'arte, mostrando razões verisímeis e aparentes, para não :quererdes mais de vossa dama que vê la; e ao mais até falar com ela. Pois inda :acha reis outros esquadrinhadores d' amor mais especulativos, que defenderão . :justa por não emprenhar o desejo e eu, faço vos voto solene, se a qual quer destes :lhe entregassem sua dama tosada e aparelhada entre dous pratos eu fico que não :ficasse pedra sobre pedra, e eu já de mim vos sei confessar que os meus amores :hão de se pela activa, e que ela há de ser a paciente e eu agente, porque esta é a :verdade mas contudo, vá v. m. co a história por diante. Filodemo: :Vou, porque vos confesso que neste aso há muita dúvida entre os Doutores:assi que vos conto que, estando esta noite com a viola na mão, bem trinta ou :quarenta léguas pelo sertão dentro de um pensamento, senso quando me tomou à :treição Solina; e antre muitas palavras que tivemos me descobriu que a senhora :Dionisa se levantara da cama por me ouvir, e que estivera pela greta da porta :espreitando quase hora e meia. Duriano: :Cobras e tostões, sinal de terra; pois inda vos não fazia tanto avante. Filodemo: :Finalmente, veio me a descobrir, que me não queria mal, que foi para mim D :maior bem do mundo; que eu estava já concertado com minha pena a sofrer por sua :causa, e não tenho agora sujeito pera tamanho bem. Duriano: :Grande parte da saúde é pera o doente trabalhar por ser são. Se vos :leixardes manquecer na estrebaria com essas finezas de namorado, nunca :chegareis onde chegou Rui de Sande. Por isso boas esperanças ao leme, que eu :vos faço bom que às duas enxadadas acheis água. E que mais passastes? Filodemo: :A maior graça do mundo: veio me descobrir que era perdida por vós; e assi :me quis dar a entender que faria por mim tudo o que lhe vós mereceis. Duriano: :Santa Maria! Quantos dias há que nos olhos lhe vejo marejar esse amor :Porque o fechar de janelas que essa mulher me faz, e outros enojos que dizer :poderia, no son sino corredores del amor, e a cilada em que ela quer que eu caia. Filodemo: :Nem eu não quero que lho queirais mas que lhe façais crer que lho quereis Duriano: :Não... cant' a dessa maneira me ofereço a romper meia dúzia de serviços :alinhavados às panderetas, que bastem assemtar me em soldo pelo mais fiel :amante que nunca calçou esporas; e se isto não bastar, salgan las palabras mas :sangrientas del corazón, entoadas de feição, que digam que sou um Mancias, e pior :ainda. Filodemo: :Ora dais me a vida. Vamos ver se por ventura aparece, porque Venadoro, :irmão da senhora Dionisia, é fora à casca, e sem ele fica a casa despejada; e o :senhor Dom Lusidardo anda no pomar todo o dia; que todo o seu passatempo é :enxertar e dispor, e outros exercícios d'agricultura, naturais a velhos; e pois o tempo :nos vem à medida do desejo, vamo nos lá; e se lhe puderdes falar, fazei de vós mil :manjares, porque lhe façais crer que sais mais esperdiçado d'amor que um Brás :Quadrado. Duriano: :Ora vamos, que agora estou de vez, e cuido d'hoje fazer mil maravilhas, com :que vosso feito venha à luz. :Vão se e entra Dionisa e Salina, e diz, Dionísa: :Solina, mana. Solina: :Senhora. Dionísa: :Trazei me cá a almofada, que a casa está despejada, e esta varanda cá fora :está milhor assombrada. Trazei a vossa também pera estarmos cá lavrando; :enquanto meu pai não vem, estaremos praticando, sem nos estorvar ninguém. :Este é o mesmo lugar onde estava o bem logrado, tal que de muito enlevado :se esquecia do cantar por se enlevar no cuidado Dionísa: :Vós, mana, sais mui ruim! :Logo lhe fostes contar :que me ergui polo escutar. Solina: :Eu o disse? Dionísa: :Eu não no ouvi? :como mo quereis negar? Solina: :E pois isso que releva? :Que se perde nisso agora? Dionísa: :Que se perde? Assi, Senhora, :folgareis vós que se atreva :a contá lo lá por fora? :Que se lhe meta em cabeça :alguma párvoa tenção? :Que faça, se vem à mão, :Algüa cousa que pareça? Solina: :Senhora, não tem razão. Dionísa: :Eu sei mui bem atentar :do que se há de ter receio, :e do que é pera estimar. Solina: :«Não é o demo tão feio :como alguém o quer pintar»; :e não se espera isso dele, :que não é ora tão moço. :E vossa mercê assele que :qualquer segredo nele :é como üa pedra em poço. Dionísa: :E eu que segredo quero :com um criado de meu pai? Solina: :E vós, mana, fazeis fera:ao diante vos espero, :se adiante o caso vai. Dionísa: :O madraço, quem no vir :falar de siso co ela... :Então vós, gentil donzela, :folgais muito de o ouvir? Solina: :Si, porque me fala nela. :eu como ouço falar :nela, como quem não sente, :folgo de o escutar, :só pera lhe vir contar :o que dela diz a gente. :Que eu não quero nada dele. :E mais, porque está falando? :Não m' esteve ela rogando :que fosse falar com ele? Dionísa: :Dissevo lo assi zombando. :Vós logo tomais em grosso :tudo quanto me escutais. :Parvo! Que vê lo não posso. Solina: :inda isto há de vir a mais. :Pois que tal ódio lhe tem, :falemos, Senhora, em al; :mas eu digo que ninguém :merece por querer bem :que a quem lho quer, queira mal. Dionísa: :Deixai o vós doudejer. :Se meu pai ou meu irmão, :o vierem a aventar, :não há ele de folgar. Solina: :Deus meterá nisso a mão. Dionísa: :Ora i polas almofadas, :que quero um pouco lavrar, :por ter em que me ocupar, :que em cousas tão mal olhadas :não se há o tempo de gastar. Vai Solina dizendo: :Que cousas somos mulheres! :Como somos perigosas! :E mais estas tão viçosas :que estão a boca que queres? :e adoecem de mimosas! :Se eu não caminho agora :a seu desejo e vontade, :como faz esta Senhora, :fazem se logo nessa hora :na volta da honestidade :Quem a vira o outro dia :um poucochinho agastada, :dar no chão co almofada, :e enlevar a fantesia, :toda noutra trasformada! :Outro dia lhe ouvirão :lançar suspiros a molhos, :e com a imaginação :cair lhe agulha da mão, :e as lágrimas dos olhos. :Ouvir lh' heis à derradeira :a ventura maldizer, :porque a foi fazer mulher. :Então diz que quer ser freira :e não se sabe entender. :Então gaba o de discreto, :de músico e bem disposto, :de bom corpo e de bom rosto, :quant'a então eu vos prometo :que não tem dele desgosto. :Despois, se vem atentar, :diz que é muito malfeito :amar homem deste jeito, :e que não pode alcançar :pôr seu desejo em efeito. :Logo se faz tão Senhora, :logo lhe ameaça a vida, :logo se mostra nessa hora :muito segura de fora, :de dentro está sentida. :Bofé, segundo vou vendo, :se esta postema vier, :como eu suspeito, a crecer, :muito há que dela entendo :ao fim que pode vir ter. :Vai se Solina e entra Duriano :e Filodemo, e diz, Duriano: :Ora deixai a ir, :que à vinda lhe falaremos; :entretanto, cuidarei :o como lei de fazer, :que não há mor trabalho :para üa pessoa que fingir se. Filodemo: :Dar lhe heis esta carta, :e fazei muito co ela :que a dê à Senhora Dionisia, :que e vai nisso muito. Duriano: :Por mulher de tão bom engenho :a tendes? Filodemo: :E porque me perguntais isso? Duriano: :Porque ainda ontem :entrou pelo A, B, C, :e já quereis que leia :carta mandadeira; :fá la heis cedo :escrever matéria junta. Filodemo: :Não lhe digais que vos disse nada, :porque cuidará :que por isso lhe falais; :mas fingi que de puro amor :a andais buscando a tempos :que façam à vossa tenção. Duriano: :Deixai me vós a mi com o caso, :que eu sei milhor as pancadas :a estes vintes que vós; :e eu vo la farei hoje :a nós sem Rafas; :e vós entretanto :acolhei vos a sagrado, :porque ei la lá vem. Filodemo: :Olhai lá, fazei que a não vedes, :fingi que falais convosco; :que faz nosso caso. Duriano: :Dizeis bem. :Yo sigo tristeza, :remedio de tristes:la terrible pena mia la :espero remediar. :Pois não devia as de ser, :pelos santos Evangelhos; :mas muitos dias há :que eu sei que o amor :e os cangrejos andam às vessas. :Ora, enfim, las tristezas :no me espanten, :porque suelen aflojar :cuanto mas duelen. :Entra Solina e vai se Filodemo e dia, :Solina co a almofada Solina: :Aqui anda passeando :Duriano, e só consigo :pensamentos praticando. :Daqui posso estar notando :com quem sonha, se é comigo. Duriano: :Ah quão longe estará agora :minha Senhora Solina :de saber que estou bem fora :de ter outra por senhora, :segundo o amor determina! :Porém se determinasse :minha bem aventurança :que de meu mal lhe pesasse, :atá que nela tomasse :do que lhe quero vingança!... Solina: :Comigo sonha por certo. :Ora quero me mostrar, :assi como por acerto. :Chegar me hei mais ao perto, :por ver se me quer falar. :Sempre esta casa há d'estar :acompanhada de gente, :que não possa homem passar* Duriano: :treição vindes tomar :quem já feridas não sente? Solina: :Logo me a mi parecia :que era ele o que passeava. Duriano: :E eu mal adivinhava :que me viesse este dia, :que há tantos que desejava. :Se uns olhos por vos servir, :com o amor que vos conquista, :se atreveram a subir :os muros de vossa vista, :que culpa tem quem vos vir? :E se esta minha afeição, :que vos serve de giolhos, :não fez erro na tenção, :tomai vingança nos olhos, :e deixai o coração. Solina: :Ora agora me vem riso. :Assi que vós sois, Senhor, :de siso meu servidor? Duriano: :De siso não, porque o siso :de tem tirado o amor. :Porque o amor, se atentais, :num tão verdadeiro amante :não deixa siso bastante, :senão se siso chamais :a doudice tão galante. Solina: :Como Deus está nos Céus, :que se é verdade o que temo, :que fez isto Filodemo. Duriano: :Mas fê lo o demo, que Deus :não faz mal tanto em estremo. Solina: :Bem. Vós, senhor Duriano, :porque zombareis de mim? Duriano: :Eu zombo ? Solina: :Eu não me engano. Duriano: :S'eu zombo, inda em meu dano :vejais vós mui cedo a fim. :Mas vós, senhora Salina, :porque me querereis mal? Solina: :Sou mofina. Duriano: :Oh! real! :Assi que minha mofina :é minha imiga mortal. :Dias há qu' eu imagino :que em vos amar e servir :não há amador mais fino; :mas sinto que de mofino :me fino sem no sentir Solina: :Bem derivais: quant'a assi :à popa o dito vos veio. Duriano: :Vir me há de vós, porque creio :que vós falais dentro em mim, :como esprito em corpo alheio. :E assi que em estas piós :a cair, Senhora, vim, :bem parecerá antre nós, :pois vós andais dentro em mim, :que and'eu também dentro em vós. Solina: :E bem! Que falar é esse? Duriano: :Dentro na vossa alma, digo, :Lá andasse, e lá morresse! :E se isto mal vos parece, :dai me a morte por castigo. Solina: :Ah mau! Como sois malvado! Duriano: :as vós como sois malvada, :que de um pouco mais de nada :fazeis um homem armado, :como quem está sempre armada! :Dizei me, Solina mana Solina: :Que é isso? Tirai lá a mão. :E vós sois mau cortesão. Duriano: :O que vos quero m' engana, :mas que desejo, não. :Aqui não há senão paredes, :as quais não falam, nem vem. Solina: :Está isso muito bem :Bem: e vós, Senhor, não vedes :que poderá vir alguém? Duriano: :Que vos custam dous abraços? Solina: :Não quero tantos despejos. Duriano: :Pois que farão meus desejos, :que querem ter vos nos braços, :e dar vos trezentos beijos? Solina: :Olhai que pouca vergonha! :I vos d'i, boca de praga. Duriano: :Eu não sei certo a que ponha :mostrardes me a triaga, :e virdes me a dar peçonha. Solina: :Ora ide rir à feira, :e não sejais dessa laia. Duriano: :Se vedes minha canseira, :porque lhe não dais maneira? Solina: :Que maneira? Duriano: :A da saia. Solina: :Por minha alma, heide vos :dar meia dúzia de porradas. Duriano: :Oh que gostosas pancadas! :mui bem vos podeis vingar, :que em mim são bem empregadas. Solina: :Ó diabo que o eu dou. :Como me doeu a mão! Duriano: :Mostrai cá, minha afeição, :que essa dor me magoou :dentro no meu coração Solina: :Ora i vos embora asinha. Duriano: :Por amor de mi, Senhora, :não fareis uma cousinha? Solina: :Digo que vades embora. :Que cousa? Duriano: :Esta cartinha Solina: :Que carta? Duriano: :De Filodemo :Dionisa, vossa ama Solina: :Dizei que tome outra dama, :dê os amores ao demo. Duriano: :Não andemos pola rama, :Senhora, aqui para nós, :que sentis dela com ele? Solina: :Grandes alforges sois vós! :Pois i lhe dizer que apele Duriano: :Falai, que aqui estamos sós Solina: :Qualquer honesta se abala, :como sabe que é querida :Ela é por ele perdida, :nunca noutra cousa fala. Duriano: :Ora vou lhe dar a vida Solina: :E eu não lhe disse já :quanta afeição lh' ela tem? Duriano: :Não se fia de ninguém, :nem crê que para ele há :no mundo tamanho bem. Solina: :Dir vos hia de mim lá :o que lh'eu disse zombando? Duriano: :Não disse, por Sam Fernando! Solina: :Ora ide vos. Duriano: :Que me vá? :E mandais que torne? Quando? Solina: :Quando eu cá vir lugar, :vo lo mandarei dizer. Duriano: :Se o quiserdes buscar, :não vos deve de faltar, :se não faltar o querer. Solina: :Não falta. Duriano: :Dai me um abraço :Em sinal do que quereis. Solina: :Tá, que o não levareis. Duriano: :De quantos serviços faço :Nenhum pagar me quereis? Solina: :Pagar vos hão algü' hora, :Que isso a mi também me toca; :as agora i vos embora Duriano: :Essas mãos beijo, Senhora, :enquanto não posso a boca :Vai se Duriano e fala Solina com :Dionisa, que lhe traz a almofada, :e diz, Solina Solina: :Já vossa mercê dirá :que estive muito tardando Dionísa: :Bem vos detivestes lá. :Bofé, que estava cuidando :em não sei quê Solina: :Que será? :Aqui somos. Quant' agora :está ela trasportada. Dionísa: :Que rosnais vós lá, Senhora? Solina: :Digo que tardei lá fora :em buscar esta almofada. :Qu'estava ela agora só :consigo fantesiando? Dionísa: :Bofé, que estava cuidando :que é muito pera haver dó :da mulher que vive amando. :Que um homem pode passar :a vida mais ocupado:com passear, com caçar, :com correr, com cavalgar, :forra parte do cuidado. :Mas a coitada :da mulher, sempre encerrada, :que não tem contentamento, :nem tem desenfadamento :mais que agulha e almofada! :Então isto vem parir :os grandes erros da gente; :em que já antigamente :foram mil vezes cair :princesas d'alta semente. :Lembra me que ouvi contar :de tantas afeiçoadas :em baixo e pobre lugar, :que as que agora vão errar :podem ficar desculpadas. Solina: :Senhora, a muita afeição :nas Princesas d'alto estado :não é muita admiração, :que no sangue delicado :faz o amor mais impressão. :Mas deixando isto à parte, :se m'ela quiser peitar, :prometo de lhe mostrar :üa cousa muito d'arte, :que lá dentro fui achar. Dionísa: :Que cousa? Solina: :Cousa d'esprito. Dionísa: :Algum pano de lavores? Solina: :Inda ela não deu no fito. :Cartinha sem sobrescrito, :que parece ser d'amores. Dionísa: :Essa é a boa ventura? Solina: :Bofé, que mo pareceu. Dionísa: :E essa donde naceu? Solina: :No meu cesto dá costura; :não sei quem m'ali meteu. Dionísa: :Mostrai ma, não hajais medo, :mana. Eu que vos descobri... Solina: :E s'ela vem para mi, :logo quer ver meu segredo? :Não na veja: vá se di. :Ei la aí. Dionísa: :Cuja será? Solina: :Não sei certo cuja é. Dionísa: :Si, sabeis. Solina: :Não sei, bofé. Dionísa: :Ora a carta mo dirá. Solina: :Pois leia vossa mercê. :Abre Dionisa a carta e lê a :Carta:Se pera merecer minha pena me não falta mais que viver contente dela, já :logo ma podeis consentir, pois que de nenhüa outra cousa vivo triste, senão por não :ser pera tão doce tristeza. Se tendes por ofensa cometer tamanha ousadia, por :maior a devíeis ter, se a não cometesse, que amor acostumado é fazer os estremos :às medidas das afeições, e as afeições às medidas da causa dele. Pois logo nem o :meu amor pode ser pouco, nem fazer menos. Se este não bastar pera consentirdes :em meu pensamento, baste pera me dardes o que pelo ter mereço; e senão muitas :graças ao amor que me soube dar um cuidado, que com tê lo se paga o trabalho de :sofrê lo. Solina: :Quanta parvoíce diz! Dionísa: :Ora muito boa está! :Como vós, mana, sois má! :Não sejais vós tão biliz, :que bem vos entendo já. :Cuja é? Solina: :E eu que sei? Dionísa: :Pois quem o sabe ? Solina: :O demo. Dionísa: :Certo que é de quem temo, :que os ditos que nela achei :são todos de Filodemo. :Este homem, que atrevimento :é este que foi tomar? :Qual será seu fundamento, :que mil vezes me faz dar :mil voltas ao pensamento? :Não entendo dele nada; :mas inda qu'isto é assi, :disso que dele entendi :me sinto tão alterada, :que me arreceio de mi. :Eu inda agora não creio :que é verdade este amor; :mas praza a Deus, se assi for, :que inda este meu receio :se não converta em temor. Solina: :«Já vós jazedes, :pexes, nas redes». :Senhora, quem mais confia, :mais asinha a cair vem. :Natural é do querer bem, :que o amor n'alma se cria, :sem no sentir quem no tem. :Filodemo, no que ouvi, :tem lhe sobeja afeição; :e posto que o creia assi, :ou eu sonhei, ou ouvi, :que era d' alta geração. :Logo na filosomia, :nas manhas, artes e jeito, :mostra mui grande respeito; :nem tão alta fantesia :não se põe em baixo peito. Dionísa: :Tudo isso cuido, e vi :mil vezes, miudamente; :mas estas mostras assim :são desculpas para mim :e não pera toda a gente. Solina: :O seu moço vejo vir :a nós, seu passo contado; :este é muito pera ouvir, :que diz que me quer serviu :d' amores esperdiçado :Entra Vilardo e diz Vilardo: :Senhora, o senhor seu Pai, :mesmo de vossa mercê, :já lá pera casa vai. :Por isso, Senhora, andai :que ele me mandou num pé, :e diz que fosse jantar :Vossa mercê mesmamente. Solina: :E já veio do pomar? Dionísa: :Oh quem pudera escusar :de comer, nem de ver gente! :Nenhüa cor de verdade :tenho do que m' ele manda. Vilardo: :S' ela sem vontade anda, :eu lh' emprestarei vontade, :empreste m'ela a vianda. Solina: :Vá, Senhora, por não dar :mais em que cuidar a gente Dionísa: :Irei, mas não por jantar, :que quem vive descontente :mantém se de imaginar Vilardo: :Pois também cá minhas dores :me não deixam comer pão, :nem come minha afeição :senão sopadas d'amores, :e mil postas de paixão :Das lágrimas caldo faço, :do coração escudela; :esses olhos são panela :que coze bofes e baço, :com toda a mais cabedela :Vão se todos e entra o Monteiro :em busca de Venadoro, que se perdeu :na caça, e diz Monteiro: :Perdeu se por essa brenha :Venadoro, meu Senhor, :sem que novas dele tenha. :Queira Deus que inda não venha :desta perda outra maior. :Contra esta parte daqui :despós um cervo correu, :logo desapareceu; :como da vista o perdi, :o gosto se me perdeu. :Eu, e os mais caçadores :corremos montes e covas, :falámos com lavradores :deste vale, e com pastores, :sem acharmos dele novas. :Quero ver nestes casais :que cobrem aquele arvoredo, :se acharei pastores mais, :que me dêm alguns sinais :que me possam tornar ledo. :Chama polos pastores do casal, :e responde lhe um pastor :Ô dos casais, ô de lá! :Ah Pastores, não falais? :Pastor:¿Quien sois, o lo que buscais? Monteiro: :Ouvis! Chegai pera cá. :Pastor:Dicid vos lo que mandáis :Fala o Bobo, filho do Pastor Bobo: :No vayais adó os llamó, :Padre, sin saber quien es. :Pastor:¿Porque? Bobo: :Porque este es :aquele ladrón que hurtó :el asno del Portugues. :Y se vais adó están, :os juro al cuerpo sagrado :de san Pisco y San Juán, :que también os hurtarán, :que sois asno mas honrado. :Pastor:Déjame i, que me llamó Bobo: :No, por vida de mi madre, :que si allá vas, muerto só, :y desta vez queda yo, :sin asno, triste, y sin padre. Monteiro: :Vinde, que vo lo encomendo, :e em vossas mãos me ponho. Bobo: :¿No vas, que dijo en comiendo, :y encomiendoos al demónio! :¿Y eso es lo que andáis haciendo? :Pastor:Déjame ir adó está, :que no es cosa que me espante. Bobo: :¿No queréis sino ir allá? :Pues echale pan delante, :puede ser que amansará. :Pastor:¡Dios os guarde! ¿Que cosa es :esa porque boceáis? Monteiro: :Dar me heis novas, ou sinais :dum Fidalgo Português, :se passou por onde andais? Bobo: :Yo so Hidalgo Portugues :Que manda su Señoria? :Pastor:Cállate: ¡oh que nescio es! Bobo: :Padre, ¡no me dejarés :ser lo que quisiere un dia? :¡Ah Santo Dios verdadero! :¿No seré lo que otros son? :Digo ahora que no quiero :ser Alonsico, el vaquero. :Pastor:Cállate ya, bobarrón. Bobo: :Ya me callo: ahora un poco :He de ser lo que yo quisiere. :Pastor:Señor, diga lo que quiere, :porque este mochacho es loco, :y muero porque no muere. Monteiro: :Digo, que se por ventura :sabeis o que ando buscando; :um Fidalgo que, caçando, :se perdeu nesta espessura :após um cervo andando. :Tenho esta parte corrida, :sem dele poder saber:trago a alegria perdida; :e se de todo a perder, :perca se também a vida. :Porque só polo buscar :tenho trabalhos assaz. Bobo: :Yo no puedo callar mas :Pastor:¿Como no puedes callar? :Quitate allá para tras. :Cuanto por aquestra tierra, :no siento nueva ninguna. Monteiro: :Oh trabalhosa fortuna! :Pastor:Mas detrás daquesta sierra :hallaréis, por dicha, alguna, :que unas chozas de vaqueros :portugueses alli están, :y ahi muchas veces van :cazadores caballeros:puede ser que lo sabrán. Monteiro: :Quero me ir lá saber. :Ficai vos; adeus, pastor. :Pastor:Dios os libre de dolor Bobo: :Y a nos dé siempre comer, :pan y sopas, qu' es mejor. :Mirad lo que os notifico:en aquele valle, acullá, :anda paciendo un burrico, :hidalgo, manso y bonico; :puede ser que ese será. :Pastor:Calla, y acaba de andar. Bobo: :Ya ando :Pastor:¿Quieres callar? :¡Bobo, que tan poco sabe! Bobo: :¿No dicéis que ande y acabe? :Ando y no quiero acabar. :Vão se todos e entra Florimena, Pastora, :com um pote, que vai à fonte, e diz Florimena: :Por este fermoso prado :tudo quanto a vista alcança :tão alegre está tornado, :que a qualquer desesperado :pode dar certa esperança :O monte e sua aspereza, :de flores se veste ledo; :reverdece o arvoredo; :somente em minha tristeza :está sempre o tempo quedo. :Junto desta fonte pura, :segundo a muitos ouvi, :d' altos parentes naci:foi como quis a ventura, :mas não como eu mereci :O dia que fui nacida, :minha mãe do parto forte :foi sem cura falecida; :e o dia que me deu a vida :lhe dei eu a ela a morte. :Do mesmo parto naceu :meu irmão, que antre os cabritos :comigo também viveu; :mas, assi como creceu, :creceram nele os espritos. :Foi-se buscar a cidade; :teve juízo e saber; :eu fiquei, como mulher, :e não tive faculdade :pera poder mais valer. :A um Pastor obedeço :por pai, que doutro não sei; :e, pola mãe que matei, :a üa cabra conheço, :de cujo leite mamei. :Mas porém, já qu’este monte :me obriga e meu nacimento, :quero, pois, quer meu tromento, :encher a talha na fonte :que cos olhos acrecento. :Enquanto finge que enche a talha, :entra Venadoro, e diz Venadoro: :Pois que me vim alongar :dos caminhos e da gente, :Fortuna, que o consente, :se devia contentar :de me ter tão descontente. :Porém, segundo adivinho, :por tão espesso arvoredo, :por tão áspero rochedo, :quanto mais busco o caminho :tanto mais dele me arredo. :O cavalo, como amigo, :já cansado me trazia, :nas deixou me todavia, :que mal poderá comigo :quem consigo não podia :Quero me aqui assentar :à sombra, nesta ervinha, :porque canso já de andar; :nas inda a fortuna minha :não cansa de me cansar. :Junto desta fonte pura, :não sei quem cuido qu'está; :mas no coração me dá :que aqui me guarda a ventura :algüa ventura má. :Ou ganhado, ou bem perdido, :faça, enfim, o que quiser, :que eu o fim disto hei de ver, :que já venho apercebido :a tudo quanto vier. :Oh que formosa serrana :à vista se me oferece! :Deusa dos montes parece; :e se é certo que é humana, :o monte não na merece. :Pastora tão delicada, :de gesto tão singular, :parece me que em lugar :de perguntar pola estrada, :por mim lh'ei de perguntar. :Até qui sempre zombei :de qualquer outra pessoa :que afeiçoada topei; :mas agora zombarei :de quem se não afeiçoa. :Serrana, cuja pintura :tanto alma me moveu, :dizei me: Por qual ventura :andareis nesta espessura, :merecendo estar no Céu? Florimena: :Tamanho inconveniente :andar na serra parece? :Pois a ventura da gente :sempre é muito diferente :do que, ao parecer, merece Venadoro: :Tal reposta é manifesto :não se parecer co as cabras, :pois não vos parece honesto :saberdes matar co gesto :senão inda com palavras? :No mato tudo é rudeza. :Há tal gesto e discrição? :Não no creio. Florimena: :Porque não? :Não suprirá natureza :onde falta criação? Venadoro: :Já logo nisso, Senhora, :dizeis, se não sinto mal, :que do vosso natural :não era serdes Pastora. Florimena: :Digo, mas pouco me val. Venadoro: :Pois quem vos pôde trazer :à conversação do monte? Florimena: :Perguntai o a essa fonte, :que as cousas duras de crer, :um as faça, outro as conte. Venadoro: :Esta fonte, que está aqui, :que sabe do que dizeis? Florimena: :Senhor, mais não pergunteis, :porque outra cousa de mi :sabei que não sabereis. :De vós agora sabei :o que não tendes sabido:se quereis água, bebei; :se andais por dita perdido, :eu vos encaminharei. Venadoro: :Senhora, eu não vos pedia :que ninguém m' encaminhasse; :que o caminho que eu queria, :se o eu agora achasse, :mais perdido me acharia. :Não quero passar daqui :e não vos pareça espanto :que em vos vendo me rendi; :porque quando me perdi, :não cuidei de ganhar tanto. Florimena: :Senhor, quem na serra mora :também entende a verdade :dos enganos da cidade:vá se embora, ou fique embora, :qual for mais sua vontade. Venadoro: :Oh lindíssima donzela, :a quem a ventura ordena :que me guie como estrela, :quereis me deixar a pena, :e levar me a causa dela? :E já que vos conjurastes :vós e amor pera matar me, :oh não deixeis d' escutar me! :Pois a vida me tirastes, :não me tireis o queixar me! :Que eu em sangue e em nobreza :o claro Céu me estremou; :e a fortuna me dotou :de grandes bens e riqueza, :que sempre a muitos negou. :Andando caçando aqui, :após um cervo ferido, :permitiu meu fado assi, :que andando dos meus perdido, :me venha perder a mi. :E porque inda mais passasse :do que tinha por passar, :buscando quem m'ensinasse :por que via me tornasse, :acho quem me faz ficar. :Que vingança permitiu :a fortuna num perdido! :Oh que tirano partido, :que quem o cervo feriu, :vá como cervo ferido! :Ambos feridos num monte, :eu a ele, outrem a mi; :üa diferença há aqui:que' ele vai sarar à fonte, :e eu nela me feri. :E pois que tão transformado :me tem vossa fermosura, :um de nós troque o estado, :ou vós pera povoado, :ou eu pera a espessura. Florimena: :Dos arminhos é certeza, :se lhe a cova alguém sujar, :morar fora, antes d' entrar:d' estimar muito a limpeza :pola vida a vai trocar:também quem na serra mora :tanto estima a honestidade, :que antes toma ser Pastora, :que perder a castidade, :a troco de ser senhora. :Se mais quereis, esta fonte :vos descubra o mais de mim:o que ela viu, ela o conte; :porque eu vou me pera o monte, :que há já muito que vim. :Vai se Florimena e diz, Venadoro Venadoro: :Ó linda minha inimiga, :gentil Pastora, esperai! :Pois a tanto amor me obriga, :consenti me que vos siga; :vá o corpo onde alma vai. :E pois por vós me perdi, :e neste estado amor me pôs :os olhos com que vos vi, :pois os deixastes sem mi, :oh não os deixeis sem vós! :Porque a Fortuna me dixe :que nas serras onde andais, :em estes estremos tais, :não era bom que vos visse :pera não ver de vós mais. :E pois amor se quis ver :da livre vida vingado, :em que eu soía viver, :faça em mi o que quiser, :que aqui vou ao jugo atado. :Vai se Venadoro após de Florimena :e entra Dom Lusidardo seu pai, :que quer ir em sua busca, :e o Monteiro, e Filodemo, e diz, Lusidardo: :Oh santo Deus verdadeiro, :a quem o Mundo obedece! :Meu filho não aparece, :ou que me dizeis, Monteiro? Monteiro: :Digo lhe, que m' entristece, :que eu corri por esses montes, :bem quinze léguas, ou mais, :e busquei pelos casais, :por serras, montes e fontes, :sem ver novas, nem sinais. :Toda a gente que levou, :buscando o, muito cansada, :pelo mato anda espalhada; :mas ainda ninguém tornou, :que soubesse dele nada. Lusidardo: :Oh fortuna nunca igual! :Quem me fará sabedor :de meu filho e meu amor, :que se é muito grande o mal, :muito mor é o temor? :Quem tolhe que não achasse :algum leão temeroso :nalgum monte cavernoso :que sua fome fartasse :em seu corpo tão fermoso? :Quem há que saiba, ou que visse :que das montanhas erguidas :algum monstro não saísse, :e com seu sangue tingisse :as ervas nele nacidas? :Ó filho, vai me a lembrar :quantas vezes vos mandava :que leixásseis o caçar! :Não cuidei de adivinhar :o que fortuna ordenava. :Eu irei, filho, buscar vos :por esses montes, por i, :ou perder me, ou cobrar vos, :que morte que quis matar vos, :quero que me mate a mi. :Onde fostes fenecido :seja também vosso Pai; :ser me há acontecido, :como virote que vai :buscar outro que é perdido. :Vós só haveis de ficar, :Filodemo, encarregado :pera esta casa guardar, :que de vosso bom cuidado :tudo se pode fiar. :Ide vos a fazer prestes, :mandai cavalos selar :pois achá lo não pudestes, :ir me heis buscar o lugar :onde da vista o perdestes. :Vão-se e entra o Bobo com o vestido :de Venadoro, que lhe tomou Venadoro :o seu, por se vestir de Pastor :e diz, cantando :«Los mochachos del Obispo :no comen cosa mimosa, :ni zanca d'araña, ni cosa mimosa». :Fala:De su sayo colorado :tan lozano me vestió, :y pues yo ya no soy yo, :ya por otro estoy trocado; :que este sayo me trocó. :¡Oh que asno Portugues, :que loco por Florimena, :deseó samarra agena, :y dame por interés :una zamarra tan buena! :Como yo vi la bobilla :andar con él en questiones, :y pararsele amarilla, :Dixele: ¿Florimenilla, :andáis en dongolondrones? :Él me dijo: Matalote, :no tengáis dello desmayo, :y en esta, como un rayo, :tomóme mi capirote, :y dióme su capisayo. :Capirote, en buena fé, :si vos, cuando en mi entrastes, :capisayo vos tornastes, :que yo por eso cantaré, :pues ansi me mejorastes. :Canta:«Lirio, lirio, lirio loco, :¿con que? Con capirotada.» :¡Por hablar con la golosa :de amores, mirad la cosa! :Zamarilla tan hermosa :que me ha dado tan honrada, :¿con que? Con capirotada.» :Fala:Yo entonces respondí:Señor, dame pan y queso, :mas despues que lo entendí, :dixe a ella: dale un beso, :que él me dió zamarra a mí. :Ahora me mirarán :cuantos a la iglesia fueren; :y aquellos que no me quieren, :ahora me rogarán. :¿Sabéis porque no querré? :Porque estoy ahidalgado; :y cuando fuere rogado, :cantando responderé, :que ya estoy otro tornado. :Canta e baila:«Soropicote, picote, mozas, :ahora quiero amores con vosotras.» :Entra o Pai, e diz :Pastor:Hijo Alonsillo Bobo: :Hijo Alonsillo :Pastor:No me quieres escuchar! Bobo: :Pues déjame suspirar. :Pastor:Escúchame ahora, asnillo, :lo que te quiero mandar. :Vete al valle de las rosas, :y di a Anton del Lugar :que si puede acá llegar, :porque tengo muchas cosas :que importan para le hablar. :Porque es aqui llegado :a este valle un hombre honrado, :mancebo de casta buena, :que amores de Florimena :le traen loco y penado. :Dice que quiere casar :con ella, que su tromento :no le deja reposar; :y que venga festejar :tan dichoso casamiento. Bobo: :Dicid, padre, ¿también vos, :no queréis casar comigo? :Casemos ambos a dos. :Pastor:Ve, y haz lo que te digo. Bobo: :Responde, padre, por Dios. :Pastor:Ve luego, y vuelve apresado. :Anda. ¿No quieres andar? Bobo: :Pues me habéis empuxado, :juro á mi de desandar :todo quanto tengo andado. :Pastor:¡Trabajoso es este insano! :Nunca hace lo que quereis. Bobo: :Ora no os apaxoneis, :mi padrecico lozano:¿que burlaba, y no lo véis? :Pastor:Vete dahí. Bobo: :Heme aquí. :Pastor:Ve donde te dixe. Bobo: :Ya vengo. :¡Oh que padrasto que tengo, :que asi me manda por ahí, :sendo camino tan luengo! :Vão se e entra Dionisa e Solina Dionísa: :Ó Solina, minha amiga, :que todo este coração :tenho posto em vossa mão, :Amor me manda que diga, :vergonha me diz que não. :Que farei? :Como me descobrirei? :Porque a tamanho tromento :mais remédio lhe não sei, :que entregá lo ao sofrimento. :Meu pai muito entristecido :se vai pela serra erguida, :já da vida aborrecido, :buscando o filho perdido, :tendo a filha cá perdida! :Sem cuidar, :foi a casa encomendar :a quem destruir lha quer:olhai que gentil saber, :que vai comigo leixar :quem me não leixa viver. Solina: :Senhora, em tanto desgosto :não posso meter a mão; :mas, como diz o rifão, :«mais val vergonha no rosto, :que mágoa no coração», :E, bofé, se tanto amasse, :e visse tempo e sazão, :«sem seu pai, sem seu irmão, :que a nuvem triste tirasse :de cima do coração. Dionísa: :Ah mana, que tenho medo, :que s' eu em tal consentisse :que logo o mundo o sentisse, :porque nunca houve segredo, :que, enfim, se não descobrisse. Solina: :Se eu tantas dobras tivesse :como quantas houve erradas, :sem que o mundo o soubesse, :à fé qu'eu enriquecesse, :e fosse das mais honradas. Dionísa: :Sabeis que tenho em vontade? Solina: :Que podeis, Senhora, ter? Dionísa: :Falar lhe, só pera ver :se é por ventura verdade :o que dizeis que me quer. Solina: :Bofé, mana, dizeis bem, :e eu o mandarei chamar, :como pera lhe rogar :que um anel que lá me tem :que mo mande consertar. Dionísa: :Dizeis mui bem. Solina: :Vou me lá :chamar o seu moço à sala; :e s' este parvo vem cá, :com ele um pouco rirá, :que sempre amores me fala. :Vilardo, moço? Vilardo: :Quem chama? Solina: :Vem cá, moço; eu te chamo. :Qu' he de teu amo? Vilardo: :Ah que dama! :Perguntais me por meu amo, :não por um que vos ama? Solina: :E quem é esse amador, :que quer ter comigo passo? :Será ele algum madraço? Vilardo: :Eu sou o mesmo, que o amor :me quebra pelo espinhaço. :E mais vós sabei de mi, :se a dizê lo me atrevo, :que dês qu'esses olhos vi, :que yo ni como, ni bebo, :ni hago vida sin ti. :E mais pera namorado :não são ora tão madraço. Solina: :Pois muito desmazelado. Vilardo: :Mas antes, de delicado :caio pedaço a pedaço. :E mais eu sofrer não posso :que me façais tanto feno, :qu' estou já posto no osso, :porque sou vosso e revosso, :por vida de quanto quero. Solina: :Feros está cheia a rua. :Ora estou bem aviada. Vilardo: :Cupido, por via tua, :que a não faças tão crua, :pois que te não faço nada. :Amor, amor, mas te pido :que quando se for deitar, :que le digas al oído:devíeis vos de lembrar :neste tempo dum perdido. Solina: :E tu fazes já coprinhas ? :Ainda tu trovarás? Vilardo: :Quem, eu? Por estas barbinhas, :que se vós virdes as minhas, :que digais que não são más. Solina: :Ora, pois me quereis bem, :dizei me üa. Vilardo: :Ei la aqui, :e veja o saibo que tem, :porque esta trovinha assi :saiba qu' é trova do assem. :Diz, o moço a trova:«Passarinhos que voais :nesta manhã tão serena, :sabei que só minha pena :pode encher mil cabeçais.» Solina: :O rifão está salgado. :Essa pena te dou eu? Vilardo: :Vós e amor, que de malvado :me tem milhor empenado, :que nenhum virote seu. :Pois se me ouvíreis cantar! Solina: :E tu és também cantor? Vilardo: :Canto milhor que um açor :Quereis que vos venha dar :musiqueta de primor :e que vos mande tanger :muito milhor que ninguém? Solina: :Já isso quisera ver. Vilardo: :Querer m' eis, se o eu fizer, :algum pedaço de bem? Solina: :Querer t' eis trinta pedaços. Vilardo: :E esse querer dará fruito, :que me tire destes laços? Solina: :E que fruito? Vilardo: :Dous abraços. Solina: :Esse fruito custa muito. Vilardo: :Esse é o amor que em vós há? :pesar de minha mãe torta! Solina: :Ora i, chamai logo lá :vosso amo, que venha cá logo, :que é causa que importa. Vilardo: :Logo? Solina: :Logo nessas horas. Vilardo: :Não estarei aqui mais? Solina: :Não. Ainda aí estais? :Vós haveis mister esporas. Vilardo: :lrei, porque mo mandais. :Vai se Vilardo e Solina, :e entra o Pastor :e Venadoro com ele, :feito Pastor, e diz o Pastor :Pastor:Mas de un mes es ya pasado :que en esta sierra andáis; :y es caso mal mirado :que andéis guardando ganado :por una que tanto amáis. :Y si os determináis :en querer casar con ella, :juro a mí que nada erráis; :y si eso es para habella, :en vano cabras guardáis. :Ya me distes vuestra fe :sábenlo estas sierras todas; :yo con ella me engañé, :que luego mandar llamé :quien festejasse las bodas. :Y ahora dicis con pena, :que es dura cosa casar:pues volveos, n' hora buena, :que no habéis d'engañar :con palavras Florimena. Venadoro: :Quem há de ter coração :pera tamanho temor? :Que em mim pegando estão, :düa parte a rezão, :e doutra parte o amor. :Também vejo que perdê la ; :Será minha perdição :que bem me diz a afeição, :que pouco faço por ela, :pois não desfaço em quem são. :Pastor:Digoos, si por baxeja :dicis que no os conviene, :daros he una certeza, :que en sangue y en nobreza, :tanto como vos la tiene. Venadoro: :Pastor, digo que daqui :farei tudo o que quiserdes; :e se mais quereis de mi, :digo que vos dou o si :pera tudo o que fizerdes. :Pastor:Dios os de su bendición; :y pues que casáis con ella, :yo os afirmo en conclusión, :que aun de vos y mas della :verná gran generación. :Yo me voy por ella, hijo, :tomadla así mal compuesta; :verná quien haga la fiesta; :que en placer y regocijo :nos festeje esta floresta. :Vai se o Pastor e fica Venadoro falando só e diz Venadoro: :Ó ribeiras tão fermosas, :vales, campos pastoris, :porque vos não revestis :de novas flores e rosas, :se minha glória sentis? :Porque não secais, abrolhos? :E vós, água, que regando :os olhos is alegrando, :correi, que também meus olhos :d'alegres estão manando. :Ah Pastora, em quem espero :poder viver descansado! :Contigo guardarei gado, :que já eu sem ti não quero :nenhüa alteza d'estado. :Diga o que quiser a gente, :tudo terei nüa palha, :porque está craro e vidente :que não há honra que valha :contra a vida de contente. :Entram três Pastores bailando :e cantando de terreiro, :diante do Pastor que traz :Florimena, e diz o :Pastor:Pues el amor os obliga :a que hagáis tan buena liga, :tomando a Dios por testigo, :daqui os la entrego, amigo, :por muger y por amiga. Venadoro: :Consentis nisto, Senhora? Florimena: :Senhor em tudo consento. Venadoro: :Oh grande contentamento! Florimena: :Saiba que nunca até agora :lhe houve enveja ao tromento. :Pastor:¿Asi lo decís, bobilla? :¡Oh mala dolor os duela! :Pero no es maravilla :quien consiente ansi la silla, :consienta también la espuela :Tornam a bailar e cantar, :e, acabado entra D. Lusidardo, :e o Monteiro que andam :em busca de Venadoro, :e diz D. Lusidardo Lusidardo: :Três dias há já que ando :por esta larga espessura :a Venadoro buscando, :e o que dele vou achando :é como quer a ventura. Monteiro: :Senhor, cuido que lá vejo :uns lavradores cantar. Lusidardo: :I diante perguntar. Monteiro: :Cumprido é seu desejo, :se a vista não m' enganar. Lusidardo: :Como assi? Monteiro: :Ele não vê :aquele Pastor loução :com üa moça pola mão? :Se Venadoro não é, :nem eu o Monteiro são. :Pastor:¿Quién veo allá asomar, :que se viene a nuestras bodas? Bobo: :No los dexemos llegar, :que nos vernán a robar, :juro a mi, las migas todas. Lusidardo: :Oh Venadoro, meu filho, :és tu este? Venadoro: :Tal estou, :que cuido que este não sou. Lusidardo: :Certo que me maravilho :de quem tanto te mudou. :Como estás assi mudado :no rosto e mais no vestido! Venadoro: :Ando já n'outro trocado, :tanto, que fiquei pasmado :de como fui conhecido. :E se vossa mercê vem :para me levar daqui, :mais há de levar que a mi, :e há de ser quem me tem :todo transformado em si. Bobo: :¿Eso porque lo entendéis? :¿Por las migas por ventura? :Voto a tal no llevaréis:por mas y por mas que andéis :no haréis tal travessura. Venadoro: :Esta fermosa donzela :em mi teve tal poder, :que folguei de me perder; :pois, enfim, vim achar nela :o que não cuidei de ser. :Tanto em mi pode este amor, :que a tenho recebida; :e se o erro grave for :aqui quero ser Pastor:deixe me ter esta vida. Lusidardo: :É certo tal casamento ? Venadoro: :Tenha o por cousa segura. Lusidardo: :Oh grande acontecimento! :Dest' arte sabe a ventura :aguar um contentamento! :Pastor:Oyame, Señor, a mi, :como hombre sábio, discreto, :porque acaeció así, :y lo que supo hasta aqui :Lo puede tener por cierto. :Muchos años son corridos :que en esta fuente abierta, :en estos valles floridos, :hallé dos niños nacidos, :ya a su madre casi muerta. :Los niños chicos crié, :y desta cierto me arreo, :y a la madre sepulté; :y despues un gran deseo :de saber esto tomé. :Como yo fuese enseñado :de chico a la mágica arte :por mi padre, qu' es finado, :muy conoscido y nombrado :soy por tal en toda parte. :Yo con yervas de la sierra, :artimales y otras cosas :haré, si el arte no se yerra, :que desciendan a la tierra :las estrellas luminosas. :Soy, en fin, certificado :que la madre de los dos :fué Princesa de alto estado, :y por un caso nombrado :la traxo a esta tierra Dios. :El macho, como creció, :deseoso de otro bien, :a la corte se partió:la hembra es esta por quien :vuestro hijo se perdió. :Y si más quiere, Señor, :de mi arte, prestamente :dello te haré sabedor; :mas ha de ser de tenor :que no lo sepa la gente. Lusidardo: :Mas vamo nos, se quereis, :que não sofro dilação, :a minha casa, e então :lá disso me informareis, :que caso é de admiração. :E vós, filho, não cuideis :que a glória de vos achar :não é tanto d'estimar, :que em qualquer estado que esteis :não folgue de vos levar. :Vão se todos, e diz, Solina :vendo vir a Filodemo Solina: :Eis Filodemo lá vem:asinha acudiu ao leme. Dionísa: :Isso é de quem quer bem; :mas não sei se o viu alguém, :porque quem espera, teme. :Agora me quisera eu :daqui cem mil léguas ver. Filodemo: :Folgara eu assi de ser, :porq' este cuidado meu :fora mais de agradecer; :que, quando por acidente :da fortuna desastrado :fosse apartado da gente :num deserto, onde somente :das feras fosse guardado, :e por ferro, fogo e água :buscar minha morte iria, :a voz ronca, a língua fria, :tamanho mal, tanta mágoa :às montanhas contraria; :lá, mui contente e ufano :de mostrar amor tão puro, :poderia ser que o dano, :que não move um peito humano :que movesse um monte duro Dionísa: :Nesse deserto apartado :de toda a conversação :merecíeis degradado :por justiça, com pregão :que dissesse: Por ousado. :E eu também merecia :metida a grave tromento, :pois que, como não devia, :vim a dar consentimento :a tão sobeja ousadia. Filodemo: :Senhora, se me atrevi, :fiz tudo o que amor ordena; :e se pouco mereci, :tudo o que perco por mi :mereço por minha pena. :E se amor pode vencer, :levando de mim a palma, :eu não lho pude tolher, :que os homens não têm poder :sobre os afeitos da alma. :E ainda que pudera :resistir contra o mal meu, :saiba que o não fizera, :que pouco valera eu, :se contra vós me valera. :Não deve logo ter culpa :quem se venceu d'armas tais:assi que nisto, e no mais :tomo por minha desculpa :vós mesma, que me culpais. :E se este atrevimento :contudo for de culpar, :acabai de me matar, :que aqui tenho um sofrimento :que tudo pode passar. :E se esta penitência, :que faço em me perder, :algum bem vos merecer, :fique em vossa consciência :o que me podeis dever. :Que dizeis a isto, Senhora? Dionísa: :Eu que vos posso dizer? :Já não tenho em mi poder, :segundo me sinto agora, :pera poder responder. :Respondei lhe vós, Solina, :pois a vós m'entreguei. Solina: :Bofé, não responderei. :Veja ela o que determina. Dionísa: :Não no vejo, nem no sei. Solina: :Pois eu também não sei nada. Dionísa: :Porquê ? Solina: :Do que eu fizer, :se despois se arrepender, :dirá que eu fui a culpada. Dionísa: :Eu só quero a culpa ter. Solina: :Senhora, por não errar, :não quero que fique em mim. :Esta noite no jardim :ambos podem praticar :como isto venha a bom fim. :Lá poderão ajuntar :entr'ambos o parecer, :que eu não m' hei nisso de achar, :que não quero temperar :o que outrem há de comer. Dionísa: :Vós vedes a torvação, :que lá nessa casa vai? :Dá me cá no coração :que é vindo o senhor seu Pai :com o senhor seu irmão. Dionísa: :Filodemo, i vos embora, :falai despois com Solina. Solina: :Vamo nos também, Senhora, :receber seu pai lá fora, :não venha sentir a mina. :Vão se todos e entra Vilardo :e Doloroso que vêm dar üa :música a Solina com os :Músicos, e diz logo Vilardo Vilardo: :Assi que te contava, Doloroso, :destas em que sempre andam :rugindo as sedas. :Doloroso:Avante, que bem sei que o não dizes :polas sedas de Veneza. Vilardo: :Já sabeis que esta nossa Solina :é tão Celestina que não há quem :a traga a nós. :Doloroso:Logo parece moça brigosa, que por dá cá aquelas palhas, dará e tomará :quatro espaldeiradas; e ao outro dia quem há de cuidar que üa mulher de sua arte :há de querer bem a um parvo como ti? Porque estas tais são como homens :sesudos: se de noite se acham em algum arruído, onde possam fugir sem serem :conhecidos, facilmente o fazem; e ao outro dia quem há de cuidar que um homem :tão honrado havia de fugir? Outros dizem: Bem pode ser, porque noite escura é :capa de Judeus e de envergonhados. Vilardo: :Mui gentil comparação é esta; mas assi que te dizia o outro dia, assi :zombando lhe pormeti de lhe dar üa música, e já chamei outros dous meus amigos, :que logo hão de vir aqui ter connosco. :Doloroso:Que tal é a música que determinas de lhe dar? Não seja de siso; porque :será a maior parvoíce do mundo, porque não concerta com a parvoíce que tu finges. Vilardo: :A música não é senão das nossas; mas faço te queixume que nem com um :cão de busca pude achar üas nêsporas por toda esta terra. :Doloroso:Nem nas acharás senão alugadas; mas eu não sou de opinião que teus :amores te custem dinheiro. Ora já lá aparecem os outros companheiros, e eu :também ajudarei de telhinha, ou de assovio, e vem me isto à popa, porque daqui :iremos à porta da minha padeirinha, porque ando com ela num certo requerimento. Vilardo: :Vossas mercês vem ao próprio: boa seja a vinda. As guitarras vêm :temperadas ? :Amigo:Tudo vem como cumpre: mandai vigiar a Justiça entretanto. Vilardo: :Ora sus: fazei como se temperásseis cabeça de pescada com seu fígado e :bucho, e canada e meia, que nunca meu Pai fez tamanho gasto na sua Missa nova. :Neste passo se dá a música com todos quatro, um tange guitarra, outro :pentem, e outro telhinha, e outro canta cantigas muito velhas, e no milhor, diz Vilardo Vilardo: :Estai assi quedos, que eu sinto quem quer que é. :Doloroso:Justiça, pelo corpo de tal! Ora sus: aqui não há outro velhacouto que nos :valha, que pôr os pés ao caminho, e mostrar lhe as ferraduras. :Vão se todos e entra o Monteiro e diz Monteiro: :Como é gracioso este mundo, e como é galante, e quão gracioso seria quem :o pudesse ver de palanque com carta d' alforria ao pescoço, porque não pudessem :entender nele Meirinhos, Almotaceis da limpeza, trabalhos, esperanças, temores, :com toda a outra cabedela de enfadamentos! Ora notai bem de quantas cores teceu :a fortuna esta manta d’ Alentejo: perdeu se Venadoro na caça, eis a casa toda :envolta como rio: o pai enfadado, a irmã triste, a gente desgostosa; tudo, enfim, fora :do couce; e o galante aposentado nos matos com trajos mudados como camaleão, :decepado dos pés e das mãos, por üa serranica d' Alentejo; e veio o caso a sair de :maneira fora da madre, que a recebesse por mulher; e rapa óleo e crisma de quem :é, e renega todas as alembranças de seu pai; pois tanto tomou ao pé da letra o que :Deus disse: Por esta deixarás teu pai e mãe. E atentai isto por me fazer mercê:cuidareis que este caso era solus peregrinus; sabei que os não dá a fortuna senão :aos pares, como quedas. Dionisa, mais mimosa e mais guardada de seu pai que :bicho de seda, moça sem fel como pombinha, que nos anos não tinha feito inda o :enequim, mais fermosa que üa manhã de S. João, mais mansa que o rio Tejo, mais :branda que um soneto de Garcilaso, mais delicada que um pucarinho de Natal, :enfim, que por meia hora de sua conversação se poderá sofrer üa pipa com cobra e :galo e doninha, como a parricida, contanto que dissesse o pregão o porque; e :porque vos não fieis em castanhas, não sei se o diga, se o cale, que de magoado :me trava pola manga a fala da garganta; mas, contudo, não há quem se tenha,—seu :Pai a achou esta noite no jardim com Filodemo, mais arrependida do tempo que :perdera, que do que ali perdia; eu, coitado de mim, que meta os dentes nos :cabeçais, se desejar ave de pena. :Aqui entra Duriano, e diz como cantando Duriano: :Ti ri ri, ti ri rão. Monteiro: :Que é isso, Senhor Duriano ? Que descuidos são esses? Onde é cá a ida :agora? Duriano: :Vou assi como parvo, porque o milhor é não saber homem nada de si. Monteiro: :Que dizeis a vosso amigo Filodemo, que assi se soube aproveitar do tempo :que ficou só em casa? Duriano: :Eu que hei de dizer? Digo que descreio desta minha capa, se não é isto :caso pera sair com ele a desafio. Monteiro: :Porquê ? Duriano: :Porque não basta que lhe dê a fortuna gostos tão medidos sobre o funil, que :lhe põe nos braços Dionisa, a mais fermosa dama que nunca espalhou cabelos ao :vento, senão ainda pera o assegurar em sua boa ventura, lhe vem a descobrir que é :filho de não sei quem, nem quem não. Monteiro: :Esses são outros quinhentos. Cujo filho dizem que é ? Que eu ouvi já :sobr'isso não sei que fábulas. Duriano: :Dir vo lo hei; pasmareis, que não é menos que Príncipe, e pior ainda. Nunca :ouvistes dizer de um irmão do senhor Dom Lusidardo, que agravado del Rei, se foi :pera os Reinos de Dinamarca ? Monteiro: :Tudo isso ouvi já. Duriano: :Pois esse galante, em satisfação de muitas mercês que el Rei de Dinamarca :lhe fizera, meteu se d' amores com üa sua filha, a mais moça; e como era bom :justador, manso, discreto, galante, partes que a qualquer mulher abalam, desejou :ela de ver geração dele; senão quando, livre nos Deus, se lhe começou d' encurtar o :vestido; que estas cidras não se desistem em nove dias, senão em nove meses. Foi :lhe a ele então necessário acolher se co ela, porque não colhessem a ela co ele:acolheu se em üa galé, e vede la Princesa em üa galera nueva, com el marinero a :ser marinera. Finalmente, vindo navegando todo esse Oceano Germânico, bancos :de Frandes, mar d'Inglaterra, e trazidos à costa d' Espanha, não os quis a ventura :deixar gozar do repouso que nela buscavam: deu lhe supitamente tamanha :tromenta, que sem remédio deu a galé à costa, onde, feita pedaços, morreram todos :desastradamente, sem escapar mais que a Princesa com o que trazia na barriga, a :quem parece que a fortuna guardava pera dar o descanso que a seu pai e mãe :negara. Saiu finalmente a moça na praia, tal qual o Temeroso naufrágio deixaria üa :Princesa mais delicada que um arminho; e indo assi a pobre mulher pola terra :estranha e despovoada, e sem quem a encaminhasse por donde, despois de ter :perdido tanto a esperança de ter algum remédio, dando lhe as dores de parto junto :de üa fonte, aonde em breve espaço lançou duas crianças, macho e fêmea, como :vizagras. E como a fraca compreição da delicada mulher não pudesse sustentar :tantos e tão desacostumados trabalhos, facilmente deu a vida, que tanto havia que :desejava de dar, deixando vivos aqueles dous retratos dela e de seu Pai, que por :causa de seus nacimentos a vida lhe tiraram, como acontece a bíboras. E como as :crianças fossem destinadas ao que vedes, não faltou um Pastor que as criasse, que :ali veio ter, dando a mãe a alma a Deus. De maneira que, por não gastar mais :palavras, o macho é vosso amigo Filodemo, e a fêmea é a serrana Florimena, :mulher que é já de Venadoro. Monteiro: :Estranhas cousas me contais. Assi que, logo de seu Pai herdou Filodemo :namorar a filha do Senhor que serve, não haverá logo por mal o senhor Dom :Lusidardo tomar por genro e nora quem acha por sobrinhos. Duriano: :Sabei que chora de prazer com eles, que já diz que acha que Filodemo se :parece natural com seu irmão e Florimena com sua mãe. Monteiro: :Dai me a entender como se creu tão de ligeiro o senhor Dom Lusidardo de :quem isso contou. Duriano: :No caso não há dúvida, porque o Pastor que lá achastes lhe certificou todo o :caso; e fez ao Pastor muitas mercês, e mandou fazer muitas festas solenes. :Venadoro, casado com sua mulher e prima, e Filodemo, que o mesmo parentesco :tem com a senhora Dionisa, estão fora de crer tamanho contentamento; cuida que :zombam dele. Monteiro: :Ora deixa me ir a ver o rosto a esse velhaco de Filodemo, pois de meu :matalote se me tornou Senhor. Que creio que vem o senhor Dom Lusidardo. :Dissimulemos. :Entra Dom Lusidardo com Venadoro, que traz Florimena pela mão, e Filodemo traz a :Dionisa, e diz Dom Lusidardo Lusidardo: :Quem não ficará pasmado :de ver que por tal caminho :tem a ventura ordenado :Filodemo, meu criado, :vir ser meu genro e sobrinho! :Quem não pasmará agora :de ver a ventura minha, :que tem tornado nüa hora :Florimena, üa pastora, :ser minha nora e sobrinha! :Dêm se graças ao Senhor, :cujo segredo é profundo, :pois que vemos que quis pôr, :a ventura e o amor por prazeres deste mundo. :Vão-se todos e fenece a presente obra. Categoria:Luís Vaz de Camões Categoria:teatro